bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 2 Episode 2
Second episode of Series 2. Synopsis Andrew is a disaster as acting head, suspending popular Janeece and being indirectly responsible for Seddon and his gang threatening the school. Lorna takes over as head of English to replace Grantly and Aspinall unsuccessfully tries to sack Kim, causing Andrew to step down and allow Jack back into his old job. Whilst school secretary Davina tells Jack she is not sure where Aspinall is getting his funding money, Leigh-Ann starts an internet hate campaign against Mika, posting the topless picture of her and leading to the girls fighting in the playground. Plot The atmosphere is tense at Izzie and Tom’s house. Everyone feels uncomfortable with Lorna hobbling around, especially Tom who is convinced that she threw herself down the stairs on purpose. Lorna’s continued presence is also having a bad effect on Mika. Her ex best friend, Leigh-Ann, has jumped on the opportunity to taunt her about her home life – living with two teachers was bad enough, but three? Although the constant digs are getting Mika down, they’re nothing compared to the hate site that has suddenly sprung up on the Internet. Leigh-Ann is jealous of the attention Mika has been getting from Brett and is determined to run her out of Waterloo Road. With Izzie and Tom so distracted by the Lorna situation, Mika has no one to turn to. Jack is furious that Andrew has stabbed him in the back to side with Roger, and accepted the position of Acting Head. Kim also makes it abundantly clear whose side she’s on – not only has Andrew betrayed Jack, his zero tolerance campaign has unleashed a gang of unruly teenagers on the community. Local shopkeeper, Mr Patel, is at the end of his tether when his shop is pillaged by Lewis and his gang and decides to take his protest to the school playground. With the local press on the warpath, Andrew has to go cap in hand to the only man he knows who can deal with the situation...Jack. As part of Roger and Andrew’s new regime, Grantly has been ousted from the school. This means that there is now a vacancy for Head of English, and Tom is gutted when Andrew offers the job to Lorna. Lorna is made-up. Not only is she now Tom and Izzie’s boss, she’s also convinced that Andrew fancies her! Meanwhile, Grantly has decided that he’s not going to go quietly and has taken his case to the Union. He wants reinstatement, compensation, and a personal apology from Andrew. There’s more chance of hell freezing over as far as Andrew’s concerned. When Leigh-Ann threatens to post topless photos of her on the Internet, Mika flips and slaps her former friend around the face. The incident is witnessed by Kim who is shocked and concerned, not least when Mika declares her intention to drop out of school. Steph has also picked up on the friction between Mika and Leigh-Ann, and suspects that something sinister might be going on. Over half a pint of cider in the pub, she manages to extract the whole story. Having been bullied herself at school, Steph is supportive and sympathetic. She is also determined to help Mika teach Leigh-Ann a lesson she’ll never forget. Andrew is now feeling more than a little disillusioned with Roger’s way of doing things. It is now becoming clear to him that zero tolerance just isn’t working at Waterloo Road. On top of this, Roger has taken an instant dislike to Kim and her outspoken attitude and is threatening to boot her straight out of the door after Grantly. Andrew is finally forced to put his foot down. He no longer feels that he can support Roger’s regime and resigns as Acting Head with immediate effect. Having no idea that Andrew has just resigned to save her career, Kim firmly rebuffs him when he invites her out for a drink. They part on frosty terms. Tom has finally had enough of Lorna living in the spare room and chucks all of her belongings into a bag. But while he’s ranting and raving, Izzie has noticed that Lorna doesn’t look too well at all. Tom’s convinced that it’s yet another play for attention, but Izzie thinks that it may be a lot more serious than that. Meanwhile, Jack takes Davina out for a cosy drink after work. It’s going really well, and set to get even better when Jack receives a call from Roger offering him his old job back. But that’s not all. Davina has a bombshell of her own to drop. She’s not sure where Roger’s getting the cash to pay for the new Academy, but it certainly isn’t from his factory… Main cast Staff *Jason Merrells as Jack Rimmer *Jamie Glover as Andrew Treneman *Camilla Power as Lorna Dickey *Jill Halfpenny as Izzie Redpath *Jason Done as Tom Clarkson *Christine Tremarco as Davina Shackleton *Denise Welch as Steph Haydock *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Philip Martin Brown as Grantly Budgen Students *Lauren Drummond as Mika Grainger *Katie Griffiths as Chlo Grainger *Chelsee Healey as Janeece Bryant *Adam Thomas as Donte Charles *Holly Matthews as Leigh-Ann Galloway *Tom Payne as Brett Aspinall Others *Nick Sidi as Roger Aspinall *Craig Fitzpatrick as Lewis Seddon *Dennis Conlon as Mr Patel (One-off appearance) *Mikey North as Helmsley (First appearance) Category:Episode Category:Series 2 Episode